Shoulder Rubs for Bad News and Waiting Periods for Good News
by TheRedhood908
Summary: In which Harley receives bad news and in which waiting turns out to make it all better.


_**Hub City, The Apartment of Victor Sage and Harleen Quinzel**_

"What's for dinner?! What's for dinner?! This you asshole!" Harley shouts, throwing a magazine at her fiancee Vic Sage. He manages to catch it and see what it is, grimacing as he realizes that it was an "adult" magazine. He hadn't bought it for the reasons that the blonde undoubtedly was thinking he did. He bought it for research, trying to track down a link between the pornography industry and the illuminati. He'd only bought it for research purposes, but he doubted that the fuming woman would ever believe that.

Still, he couldn't lie. Harley was even more attractive than she normally was when she was angry, which, considering the fact that he found her to be the most beautiful woman in the world at all other times, was really saying something.

"Harley" he begins, wanting to navigate the issue as gently as he could. "Don't 'Harley' me you two timing bastard!" she shouts, beginning to pace in their kitchen. He saw her walk past the knives multiple times, his heart rate rising with each pass as she could easily grab one and skewer him. 'Harley, please don't revert to criminality now, and most of all, don't start it with my murder' he thinks as the woman stops and places her hands on the counter.

She's squinting her eyes, trying to hold back her tears, not wanting Vic to see how this whole thing had affected her. There had been a few things going on, and not all of them good. Vic feels his fear slip away on seeing how her shoulders shake and moves closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning against her. "I know you're mad at me" he starts, "but tell me what's going on. What's really eating you Harley?"

She stiffens at his touch but is never fully able to rebuff him. She turns in his arms and wraps her own about his shoulders, crying into his chest. "I know you got that stuff for all your conspiracy crap" she starts, making him almost heave a sigh of relief. "You're the kinda guy who blushes when I kiss ya in public, so I'd always doubt you buying a dirty magazine" she further explains, backing up a bit but still keeping her hands on him, almost like she was afraid of loosing him. "I...I just ain't been feeling right. That's all. What do you want for dinner?" she asks, a brave smile on her face as she tries and wipe her tears away.

Vic just shakes his head and tightens his grip on her, keeping her close. "Don't worry about that. And tell me what's wrong" he says, this time a slightly demanding tone in his voice. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Instead of cracking inappropriate jokes or teasing him in ways that aroused and embarrassed him all at one, she was crying. She looks away, not wanting to make eye contact at that moment. She tries to get out of his arms but he wont let her, keeping a firm hold on her lithe body. "Alright wise guy, have it your way" she says, making him smile lightly at her faux anger. If she really wanted to, she would get out of his grasp. She could flip him onto his back easily, as she had done numerous times before. 'Even in this kitchen' he thinks before shaking said thoughts away.

"I...I got bad news from the doc today" she says, looking as if she'd burst into tears again. He raises his hand slightly and brushes it along her cheek. She leans into the contact and closes her eyes. "I'm scared Vic" she says, causing his own fear to rise and coil uncomfortably in his gut. "Whatever it is Harley, we'll face it together, just like everything else" he says. "I wish that was true baby, but...I wouldn't blame ya if ya left after you know what's wrong". Her grip tightens on him and she pushes herself close. "Just promise you'll remember me? That, somewhere in your heart, I'll always have a place?" she asks causing him to take her face in both hands and force her to look at him. He wasn't good at romance, nor at saying the right things, but he needed to get this right.

"I'm not going anywhere that I need to remember you. You're right here, and wherever you are is where I'll be. You don't have a space in my heart. You have all of it" he says, causing tears to roll down the woman's face. "I can't have kids Vic" she says simply, taking the wind out of Vic. They'd both been trying so hard, wanting to wait until after the wedding at first until Harley, putting her psychiatric degree to good use, convinced Vic to get a head start on family planning.

When they'd failed to make any headway despite all their effort Vic had gone to the doctor, being embarrassed but willing to weather it for Harley. It came back that he was perfectly fine, above normal rates of spermatozoa product even. Harley had gone to her own doctor, and found out that it had unfortunately been due to a wound sustained during her time with the Joker.

"Sorry sweetie. It's a hell of a thing" the doctor, an old school practitioner who probably should have retired twenty years ago had said. "My pubic bone was ruptured when Joker decided to knock me around a little bit. My eggs were scrambled too" she says, trying to joke and laugh but only able to sob once more. "I'm so sorry Vic. I'd understand if you…." he stops her before she can go further, kissing her lips gently and rubbing her back. "I'm not going anywhere" he whispers against her lips, smiling as he runs his hand through her long golden locks.

"Vic, I cant give you a family, I'm a basket case who the rest of the world looks at like a dancing bear just waiting to go feral. Why the hell are ya with me?" she asks, confused and angry at the same time with how easily Vic was taking this. He just shrugs. "You're my basket case for one, and I rather enjoy the daily insanity that is your mind" he says, beginning to rub her shoulders which causes her to coo in pleasure. That was something he learned quickly enough. If you wanted to get on her good side, or get her in a good mood, rub her shoulders. It also served as a reset button as she never even thought to question why he would just rub her shoulders or how he had suddenly gotten his way. She only focused on the shoulder rub.

"I also rather like it when you go feral, as long as it's with me" he adds, causing her to blush this time as the continued attention to her shoulder was putting things in perspective. "As for family? You did give me a family Harley. You. You're my family, and all our friends in the League who I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for you pulling me out of my shell. So, if you're asking why I'm with you, my question would be, why would I be with anyone else?" he asks.

Harley just blushes even more and smiles wide, the tears coming out of her tear ducts being of a happier nature before she leans up and kisses Vic. "I love you so much more than I can ever tell ya" she says.

"The feeling is mutual" he says, rubbing her side and tracing kisses along her cheek, almost like he was kissing the tears away. She runs her hand over the back of his head, gently playing with his hair. "Now, as much as I love seeing you in that apron, how about we go out? You and me huh?" he asks, rubbing her shoulders. "Mmm ok" she says quickly, already in a better mood. She kisses his lips once more and moves into the bedroom, presumably to get dressed.

Vic smiles, sadly in part. He had always wanted children but he also knew that he needed Harley, and couldn't see having children with any other woman than Harley. Theoretically he could of course. He knew it was possible, but he didn't want to. He wanted to see Harley teach their daughter or son how to throw a pie, or read them a horribly mangled bedtime story, or give them fake mustaches with bubbles in the tub.

He looks down and picks up the dirty magazine, throwing it out. "Some conspiracies, aren't worth discovering" he says aloud, upset with himself for giving the woman a reason to feel insecure. She hadn't brought it up but he knew that Harley was the jealous type. She'd almost beat Huntress to a pulp when she found out they used to date, causing Vic to grimace and smile at the memory.

"Hey Harley?" he calls out, receiving a quick "yeah?" in response. "Wear that blue dress that shows off that gorgeous butt you have" he teases, knowing that this was the quickest, and most truthful way to get her spirits up again. He hears silence for a second before a giggle breaks it. "Sheesh, I thought making ya blush was my job, not the other way around" she teases.

"Does that mean you're wearing it?" he calls, straightening out his tie. "You bet your britches I'm wearing it"

_**Two Years Later**_

Vic was pacing, moving past the telephone once, twice and finally three times until Harley, from her seated position, snaps at him. "Stop that damned pacing will ya? You're driving me insane" she seethes, gripping the arms of the chair in a vice like grip. "Sorry" he says sheepishly, sitting down next to hear, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"Hold my hand" she says, reaching it out and taking his before he could agree. Not that he would've disagreed in any way. He needed some human contact right now. He squeezes her fingers and begins to gently trace the back of her hand with his thumb.

He looks toward the end table where the phone was, a picture next to it. It was of them on their wedding day with him holding her bridal style already at the altar. It had been a huge laugh for everyone. As soon as they said "I do" and kissed, and the priest had announced them as one, she'd jumped into his arms and insisted he carry her until they got home. It had all been rather funny. Harley looked gorgeous in her white wedding dress, her hair done up in a perfectly coiffed bun that he thoroughly enjoyed undoing later.

The whole wedding had been perfect. Despite not wanting her biological family there, and Vic having none to begin with, they had all the "family" that they could fit in the church. Every member of the Justice League, out of uniform of course, had been present. Black Canary was the maid of honor while Green Arrow was the best man. Bruce Wayne walked Harley down the aisle and gave her away which was still a source of hilarity at the tower. With how Harley had reformed and become a rather great hero though, Batman couldn't turn it down. After that Harley had basically enforced a father figure role on the hapless man. It made sense Vic had to think. She came from his turf and he'd been fighting her for most of the formative years of her life. It also made Batman seem more human so there was also that.

He's brought out of his memories by the ringing of the phone, with both him and Harley jumping out of their chairs at the same time and colliding with each other, landing in a heap on the floor. With a moan Harley reaches up and grasps the phone, putting it to her ear. "Vic, get your elbow out of my ear please" she whispers, causing the person on the other end of the line to chuckle. "Are you guys playing kinky twister again? Never mind. Did they call yet? Please tell me they called!" says Dinah Queen, anxiety twisting through her voice. Harley is overtaken with anger and begins to yell at her best friend. "No! I won't know if you keep calling! Stop calling blondie!" she shouts, hanging up the phone as Vic sits up and positions her in his waist.

"I want them to call" she says, pouting angrily while Vic rubs her shoulders. "It won't work this tim...ohhhh" she starts before being stopped by the calming touch. She closes her eyes and leans into it, only stopping when the phone rings again. She picks it up, already yelling. "If you call again Dinah I'll…."

"Uhhm...this is Sister Penelope…" the voice starts and Harley goes silent. Vic watches, trepidation on his face as she nods eagerly and a smile splits her face. "Okay! Okay, thanks sister. We loves ya!" she says before hanging up and grabbing Vic's hand, jumping up and running towards the door. "Let's go, we gotta go" she says, causing Vic to rush as well. "Are you sure? She said so?"

"Yeah yeah yeah let's go" she shouts, putting her coat on backwards but not noticing until she is at the door and gathering up her pocketbook. Vic is able to help her fix it while he does his own tie and grabs his hat and car keys. Seconds later they are speeding down the dirty streets of Hub, not stopping or caring about anything other than getting where they needed to be.

_**Saint Augustinian Church**_

The bells for twelve o'clock were ringing just as Vic pulled his car into the parking lot. They didn't even bother to park correctly, which didn't matter much at all considering how not a single soul was there. Nobody in the Hub had time for religion. In between the stabbings, shootings and muggins they just didn't have the open space. "Which building?" she asks, looking at the church, attached school and office.

"Ahhh the office" he says, taking his wife's hand and pulling her along. They enter the building quickly and are greeted by Sister Penelope, one of the many nuns who they had spoken with recently. "Mr and Mrs Sage. You got here, though I assumed you'd be here" she says teasingly. Harley liked the younger nun but she still didn't have time for pleasantries. "Yeah yeah, name of the father son and holy spirit. I love God sister. Take us to her!" she shouts, almost jumping up and down whereas Vic looks apologetically at the nun.

The sister just laughs and motions for them to follow her down the hallway. It had been a long process, hindered at points by Harley's past but helped astronomically by the good words of Superman, Bruce Wayne and Diana of Themyscira. In the end, the naysayers were outmaneuvered and the state backed down to the power of Cardinal Thomas O'Donnell who was a big believer in second chances and forgiveness.

"Thank God for separation of church and state" Harley says, causing Penelope and Vic to laugh as this was the first time someone had ever said that in favor of the church. Penelope opens a door labelled nursery and smiles at the couple. "Go in and meet you daughter and son" she says, earning herself a quick hug from Harley and a hat tip from Vic. She smiles and closes the door behind them, wanting the new family to have some alone time.

Harley walks in, putting her pocketbook on a chair while Vic takes off his coat. In the middle of the room is a small cot and a crib, a figure in each of them. Harley can't help the hitch in her throat as she begins to softly cry. She kneels next to the cot, seeing a sleeping little girl who was no older than four. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Harley leans down and kisses her cheek, rubbing her hands through her hair. "Wake up sweetie" she whispers, nuzzling her nose against the little girl's.

Meanwhile Vic has moved to the crib and reached down, picking up the swaddled baby boy who was still asleep. He wore a cap over his head to keep him warm while his arms were free. He barely even moved, instead he just yawned and went back to sleep. Harley instantly sees this and smiles even wider, opening her arms as Vic comes closer.

He takes a knee and slowly passes his son to his wife. She brings him to her chest and kisses his forehead repeatedly, while Vic picks up the young girl and places her in his lap. Both start waking up, being moved without their consent but only the girl seems phased by it. The baby just smiles a toothless grin up at Harley and claps his hands causing her to smile wide and blow a light raspberry on his cheek.

"Who...who are you?" the young girl asks tiredly, leaning against Vic's chest and rubbing her eyes. Harley reaches out with one free hand, keeping the four of them close so as to hold on firm to the baby. "Well, we're you're mommy and daddy sweetheart. Is that okay?" Harley asks her, nervousness now pitching about inside them. It had been simple enough to adopt their baby boy, but the little girl had been more difficult. Firstly, she was older and from an abusive home. She'd been in an orphanage for two whole years at this point and didn't even remember her family.

The little girl smiles and it's instantly noticed that she'd already lost one of her front teeth. "Really?" she asks happily, throwing her arms around Vic, well, as much as they could. "Yes sweetie" Harley says, jealous as Vic was the first to get their daughter's hug but also happy that their little boy, who was going to be named after Vic, was giggling in her arms.

Heather, the little girl, lets go of Vic and moves over to her mother, who gives her a gentle one armed hug while holding little Vic in the other. She nuzzles into Harley's neck, yawning again. It was early morning after all. "I'm tired mommy" she says, falling into the sweet embrace of sleep already. "We're going home sweetie. We have a nice warm and cozy bed for you too" she teases, kissing her forehead. Vic moves in, wrapping an arm around all three from the opposite side.

Within minutes, Heather and little Vic are asleep. "I'll carry him, you carry her?" Harley asks lovingly as she squeezes Vic's hand. "Sounds like a plan Mrs. Sage" he returns, scooping up the young girl and covering her with his coat. Her suitcase would be brought out by Sister Penelope or most likely already had. It didn't matter though. Their children would want for nothing.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you muffin" Harley whispers against little Vic's forehead. "You've been growing in mommy's heart for a lot longer than nine months, that's for sure. I think a whole lifetime but that's okay you late goose. You're here now"

And they couldn't have been happier.


End file.
